


Slice Of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Bara Sans, Big Sans, Domestic, Good, Horrortale AU - Freeform, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Not Really Horrortale, Not as horrible though, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is an Extrovert, Reader is very bubbly and enthusiastic, Sans (Horrortale) - Freeform, Sans (Undertale)/Reader - Freeform, Slice of Life, Wholesome, everything is happy and nobody is hurt, fastburn, gender neutral reader, reader - Freeform, slowburn, tags will be updated per chapter, yep it's both, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're a simple, happy human, living in the suitably quaint town of Ebott. The days you don't spend working at the town's library are spent with your housemate and buddy Sans, a giant, wordless skeleton monster with an innate skill and passion for baking.Despite the comfy life you lead, you're not the type to sit around all day.Hi jinks ensue.
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Slice Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peek into a typical 'Lazy Day'.

You woke up gently, the sunshine bleeding through the blinds and cascading over your face. Groaning softly, you rolled over, your pile of blankets coming with you.

Clumsily, you roused yourself awake and wriggled your way out of your blanket nest. You eyed the outfit you had laid out the night before on your dresser, but you didn’t bother with getting dressed. That could be handled after food.

The soft morning light illuminated your path as you padded your way down the hall towards the kitchen, your socked feet quiet on the wooden floor. Quietly, you rounded the corner into the kitchen, eyes landing on the huge figure against the kitchen counter, back to you.

“Morning Sans,” You said through a yawn, shuffling to his side.

“…mornin’.” He replied. He was stirring a bowl full of something with slow, methodical movements, a half full carton of eggs among the several ingredients scattered around him.

“Omelettes?” You asked, getting a silent nod in response.

“Can I help?” Another nod, and a head twitch in the direction of the cupboard. He probably wanted you to grab the pan out.

You had just placed it on the counter when you felt Sans from beside you. You handed the pan over to him and skipped over to the fridge, grabbing the orange juice and pouring yourself a cup.

Leaning back against the bench, you watched him work.

♡ 🍰 ♡

“Do you wanna do anything today?”

  
Sans shook his head, not looking up from the book on his lap. Breakfast had finished long ago, and the two of you were currently chilling on the couch.

You sighed, continuing to scroll through your phone. The sky outside was a soft blue, gently pulling creampuff clouds along with it. A warm breeze blew through the open window. With it came birdsong and the occasional bark of a nearby dog.

It was peaceful.

…You didn’t like it.

Huffing loudly in frustration, you shuffled in your seat, the only way to expend your energy. You loved spending quality time inside with friends, but you want _do_ things! Activities! Fun stuff!

You and Sans were polar opposites in this regard. Sans could and probably would spend the rest of his days lounging around at home, completely content. _You_ however definitely could not. There were things you could do, sights you could see, activities to be done! No point in sitting around!

Alas, today was an off day. No chores, no work… the only option you had was chill.

You huffed a little louder, prompting Sans to look up at you.

“…what.”

“I’m bored,” you whined. He shrugged, returning to his book. Mentally, you cursed him.

With a little bit of anger, you continued scrolling through your feed. Pets, environment posts, diet shakes, more pets…

“Oh!” You jumped up a little, a certain post catching you eye. Sans gave you an inquisitive look.

“Wanna do some origami with me?” You asked, eyeing the intricate swan on your screen. “It’s like paper folding where you can make cool shapes and stuff.”

He nodded, smiling at your sudden enthusiasm. You got up, rushing over to your room to go grab some paper. If your memory serves you right you should have some specifically made origami paper laying around somewhere…

Aha! You snatched the wad of colourful paper from under a stack of old books, carefully smoothing out the crinkles and skipping out of your room.

“Found it!” You chirped, plopping onto the seat next to Sans and holding the papers out for him to see.

“Choose the one you want,” You said as you took a sheet with pink and yellow flowers for yourself. He set his book down next to him, looking at the papers in your hand for a few moments, processing. Eventually he picked one with a pattern of small green and blue bamboo stalks.

“so… how does this work?” he asked, quietly fiddling with the paper.

You grabbed your computer from on the coffee table, bringing up Google. “We fold the paper using instructions to make different shapes and stuff. What do you wanna make?”

He looks at you.

…

“..what do _you_ wanna make?”

A little startled, you took a moment to think.

An idea popped into your head and you typed the keywords into google, waiting for the little loading bubble to finish before speaking.

“How about this?” You say, turning your computer slightly so Sans could see the colourful paper birds on screen. “It looks pretty simple.”

He nods.

You clicked the link to the instructions, and the both of you began.

…

This was a lot harder than you would’ve anticipated.

You and Sans had moved on from the birds after your many failed attempts and -Sans’ frustrating number of successful ones- to a little paper fox. Then a heart, then a box, then a frog…

If you were to step back and look at the two of you, sitting on the couch together, you would’ve seen two very different scenes. On Sans’ side he was surrounded by a small army of miniature multicolour paper animals and objects, more slowly being added to the collection as he peacefully made his way down the stack of paper.

Your side was a graveyard in comparison, littered with balled up wads of coloured paper, mocking your failure. In your hands was a fresh piece, a new victim which was already covered in lines from folds that you had aborted last minute.

You sighed. Very loudly and dramatically. You had pretty much given up at this point. Sans glanced over at you, nonverbally questioning you.

“How are you so good at this?”

He shrugged. “…patience.”

“Bullshit.” You mumbled, staring down at the paper in your hands.

…

“…c’mere.” Sans says, patting the spot next to him.

You scooched over, pushing some of your paper mess and his organised collection aside to get next to him.

To your confusion, he placed his hands over your much smaller ones and pressed himself closer to you.

_Fuck, he’s really close, why is he so close??_

“…look.” He murmured, and from your position you could hear his voice vibrate in his chest.

Using his hands to guide yours, he slowly started following the instructions. You felt kind of like a puppet, but you were too flustered to really care. You tried to focus on the movements, but he was so close to you, and he was really warm and smelled really nice and _why are you pining right now-_

“..done.”

You looked at your hands. Sitting peacefully was a small yellow swan.

“Oh.”

“…wanna do another?” He asked.

You thought for a few seconds, feeling the steady rise and fall of Sans’ chest (which made no sense considering he was a skeleton.)

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a me, drabble bitch, about to write me a full fic because i enjoy my own suffering.
> 
> A few notes:  
> 1) Monsters were never trapped in the underground and coexisted with humans.  
> 2) This Sans does have similar physical scars to Horrotale Sans, but since the underground does not exist, he got them in different ways. There are also some mental differences.  
> 3) Papyrus was never born in this universe. Sans’ parents have died.
> 
> Fun fact: that scene with the origami was gonna end with mc not explaining but still going to get the paper and sans googling what origami was… but that didn’t work out so yeah
> 
> Hey, if you like something about this, tell me. Validation is my kink. Is there something you don’t like? Be constructive!
> 
> (the divider is a pun, in case you were wondering)


End file.
